Hidamari Kindergarten
by btamamura
Summary: Little Hyuga feels it is his duty to keep his friends and Angelique-sensei safe, and he'll do just that!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Neo Angelique, nor its characters._

_**Notes: This was inspired by those ever so adorable and hilarious four panel comics in the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de manga in which the Hachiyo and Fujihime are kindergartners, while Akane is their teacher. Anyway, this fic is full of cute, and since this is a humor fic, some OOCness may occur. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!**_

It was a fine day, perfect for the children at Hidamari Kindergarten. The teacher and caretaker of all of the little boys, Angelique, watched as each of them played in different ways.

Rayne was sitting in the reading corner and reading a book he often preferred reading.

Nyx was sitting at the snack table drinking a cup of juice and watching everyone else.

J.D. was decorating cupcakes that his and Jet's mother had baked the night before.

Hyuga sat near the edge of the playground, plastic sword in hand, ready to fight off any bad guys who threatened his friends and his teacher.

Bernard was writing what he claimed was a report after going around and asking the other children what they were doing. His best friend Roche was going around taking photos of everyone playing.

Jet was pushing Erenfried on the swing, pushing harder whenever the small child demanded to go higher.

Mathias and Rene were in the cubbyhouse and refused to come out, even having Hyuga's best friend Dion chase Roche out when he came in.

Angelique wore a fond smile as she watched the children having fun. She was approached by Hyuga who suddenly abandoned his post. "Is something wrong, Hyuga-kun?"

The boy placed his sword into the hilt of his knight outfit that his mother had made, and bowed to her. "All is fine, Angelique-sensei, there is no danger around the playground."

"That's good to know, Hyuga-kun. Maybe you should search around the playground to make certain."

Hyuga, taking his game very seriously, nodded in concurrence and walked around the whole playground.

"Jet! Higher!" Erenfried screeched, still displeased with the height he was at.

"Is that an order?" Jet asked.

"Yes, it's an order! Higher!"

Jet pushed harder and soon heard Erenfried screaming in delight.

Hyuga approached the two of them. "Angelique-sensei sent me to make sure everyone was safe. That's too high, so it's not safe."

"Erenfried ordered to go higher."

"He might hurt himself."

Jet's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and made the pushes gentle.

"Jet! Higher!" Erenfried cried again.

"You were too high, you could get hurt."

Erenfried accepted that, and stopped protesting how high he was going.

Bernard waved Hyuga over. "Hey! I'm writing a new story! Can I please interview you?"

Hyuga nodded and stepped closer to the slightly older boy. "Okay, but quickly. I'm seeing if everyone is safe."

Bernard wrote that down. "What do you do to see if everyone is safe?"

"I talk to everyone. If they look like they can get hurt, I tell them to stop it and do something else to stop them from getting hurt."

Bernard also wrote that down. "You were with Jet and Erenfried before, did you have to tell them to stop?"

"Yes, Erenfried was going too high, he could get hurt if he fell off the swing."

"Okay, and that is all. Thank you, Hyuga."

Hyuga nodded and walked away.

Hyuga stopped at the cubbyhouse and knocked on the door. "Dion, are Mathias and Rene alright?" he called.

Dion opened the door. He was also wearing a knight outfit Hyuga's mother had crafted. "Yes, Hyuga, they are okay."

"Good. Keep them safe."

"Of course!"

Hyuga waited until Dion had closed the door before moving on.

Roche was running like a madman through the playground, and almost bumped into Hyuga. "Oops! Sorry!" He then took a photo of the silver-haired child.

Hyuga was not impressed. "That was not safe! We could've gotten hurt! Slow down!"

Roche nodded, a smile on his face, took another photo and then walked away to find someone else to take a photo of.

Hyuga watched as Roche almost started to run again. "Slow down!" He saw the boy start walking instead.

Rayne was no longer in the reading corner, he was sitting at the snack table with Nyx and J.D., still reading the book.

J.D. saw Hyuga was heading over to them and waved. "Just in time! I have cupcakes!"

Hyuga smiled and returned the wave. Aside from Dion and a friend named Carlysle who had moved to another school, he felt close to Rayne, J.D. and Nyx. He sat beside Rayne. "I am still seeing if everyone is alright, so I can't stay for long."

"Oops! Sorry, did not mean to stop you."

"It's alright. Oh, you need to talk to your brother, he was pushing Erenfried too high on the swing because Erenfried said to."

"Okay, I'll talk to Jet later. Here, before you go, have a cupcake."

Hyuga shook his head. "I'll want one later, but I only see enough for everyone to have one each. I'll let Angelique-sensei know everything is alright."

"Okay. Tell her about the cupcakes too."

"Okay." Hyuga slid off his seat and walked over to Angelique.

"Angelique-sensei, everyone is safe."

"That's good to hear. Oh, is there something else to tell me?"

"J.D. brought cupcakes for everyone. Can you tell everyone to go to the snack table please?"

"Of course." Angelique watched Hyuga make his way back to the snack table, only to pause and go to the cubbyhouse. "Everyone, there are cupcakes on the snack table! Time to eat!"

Bernard dropped his crayon and made his way to the snack table.

Roche started running to the snack table, but stopped and walked instead. He still had his camera in hand.

"Jet! Stop pushing!" Erenfried called.

Jet stopped the swing and helped Erenfried off it. He then took the small child's hand and walked with him to the snack table.

Hyuga knocked on the door of the cubbyhouse. "Dion, it is safe to bring Mathias and Rene out now!"

The door opened, and out stepped the three children inside. "What is going on?" Dion asked.

"J.D. brought cupcakes and there is enough for everyone."

Rene cheered. "Cupcakes! Cupcakes! Mathias, can we eat cupcakes?"

Mathias nodded in response, "okay, Rene", and held the small child's hand. They walked behind Hyuga but in front of Dion.

Hyuga took his seat beside Rayne again, while Dion sat beside him. Everyone found a seat at the snack table. J.D. started passing cupcakes around. "Mama made these last night."

"You put the pretty stuff on them, didn't you, Firstborn?" Jet asked.

"Jet, please call me _J.D._, not _Firstborn_."

"Sorry, J.D., I forgot."

J.D. smiled widely as his brother called him by his name. He then called out to Angelique. "Angelique-sensei, I have one for you too!"

Angelique approached the snack table, didn't sit down, but did stand behind J.D. and accepted a cupcake.

There was a lot of talking and eating, and thanks to Roche photo-taking, among the friends seated at the table.


End file.
